


Spit or Swallow

by cimorene



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We finally found out for sure about Matsujun: he wants to spit, but he swallows in the end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit or Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and set after [this episode of Arashi no Waza-Ari](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAeMoeJGJLE) in which Aiba and Jun play golf [link goes to youtube]. Written in chat sometime in 2006. Thanks to Elfie and Aes, as always with this fandom.

Aiba and Sho are the first ones in the restaurant, and have some time to kill while they're waiting for Ohno and Nino, who will certainly arrive on time but probably only barely and definitely together, and Jun, who will probably arrive exactly on time but whenever he does will definitely make an entrance. Aiba, who spent most of the day filming outside with too few outer layers on, is wearing two jackets and a scarf, and has already ordered alcohol. (Sho ordered him tea, too, but it's the alcohol Aiba is counting on.) "How did it go today?" says Sho.

 

"Cold," says Aiba.

 

"It's not cold here," Sho points out cautiously.

 

"I know," says Aiba crisply, "I'm still recovering."

 

"Oh. Well - what else?" says Sho.

 

"Hmmm..." Aiba smirks and waggles his eyebrows at Sho, "We finally found out for sure about Matsujun: he wants to spit, but he swallows in the end."

 

Hands land on his shoulders and Aiba jumps, but before he has time to turn around Jun's voice drawls in his ear, "You should have known that already. I'm surprised you ever doubted it."

 

Sho looks torn between amusement and mild panic. "You guys were filming today, right?"

 

"Mmm," Jun agrees, leaning more comfortably on the back of Aiba's chair and slinging an arm around his neck. "Masaki made that sound a lot more interesting than it was - unfortunately."

 

Aiba leans to the side and cranes his head around to look at Jun, who turns out to have a self-satisfied curl of smile on his face, his eyes lit up, a little like he looked as he, well, swallowed.

 

"It was interesting," Aiba says firmly, and Jun throws him an amused glance.

 

"Maybe you should stop there," says Sho. "I'll just watch the episode."

 

Aiba, ignoring Sho entirely, eventually gives under the pressure of Jun's amused eyebrow quirk: "Okay, not _that_ interesting." At this sign of victory Jun starts to lazily unfold himself from the back of Aiba's chair. "I'll have to get back to you about the other, Sho-chan," Aiba adds, with no change from his wide-eyed expression from before.

 

Sho chokes on his sake; Nino comes around the corner dragging Leader by the hand, takes one glance at them and says, "What did I miss?"

 

And Jun freezes, halfway between his sensual self-confident teasing draped-over-a-chair sprawl and standing up, and blinks before he starts to laugh. Aiba settles back in his chair, careful to hide his smile in his scarf.


End file.
